Christmas Party
by phantomsgurl92
Summary: Lambo's feeling left out at a Christmas party when a "stranger" approaches him and changes his view of Christmas parties forever. Please review; your feedback is much appreciated! xD


The Vongola Family Christmas party was an annual celebration of life, love, and alcohol. A mass of people, old and young, all looking for food, drink, and someone to share a laugh with. Everyone was having fun drinking, standing under the mistletoe, and getting a kiss from a potential lover.

Everyone, that is, except Lambo.

The Vongola Lightning guardian brooded against an open doorway between the party room and a hallway connecting to the rest of the mansion. Lambo watched the others (except I-Pin, who had arrangements with other friends) drink tall glasses of champagne, wine, or any number of alcoholic beverages the Vongola were serving, with pure jealousy.

Strangely enough, hardly anyone had spoken to Lambo that evening. He was used to being the center of attention, and the fact that he wasn't deeply disturbed him.

"Everyone is having a great time, except for me. This blows," the fifteen-year-old muttered to himself.

He glanced over to his left to see Gokudera drunkenly serenading the Vongola Tenth, who was blushing a deep crimson and pleading, "Gokudera-kun, not here!"

The teen laughed bitterly to himself as he looked the other direction only to have his vision obscured by a face he did not immediately recognise. Before he could say anything, the stranger unceremoniously kissed him quite passionately, catching Lambo completely off guard.

The smell of tequila filled his nostrils; whoever this was had been drinking heavily. He tried not to gag as the stranger's tongue attempted to invade the soft, unwilling mouth. With a sudden burst of strength, Lambo pushed his attacker off while gasping for breath.

"D-Doctor Shamal?" Lambo was absolutely horrified, yet there was a small part of him that really enjoyed that kiss. Shamal knew his stuff, there was no denying that. This man was a good kisser!

"A girl as sexy as you shouldn't have to be all alone at a big party like this," Shamal whispered throatily against Lambo's ear.

The Vongola Lightning guardian had never been more surprised in his whole life. Eyes wide as saucers, he could do nothing but stare at Shamal in shock.

_He thinks I'm a chick? What the hell? At least the thinks I'm hot... No! NO! This is wrong, wrong, WRONG! I've known Shamal for ten years. No fucking way!_

As Lambo's internal war waged and he stood frozen in shock, Doctor Shamal took his chance and kissed the raven-haired teen passionately, his hands weaving into the thick black hair. Before Lambo could stop himself he let out a moan that sent Shamal's libido into overdrive. He pulled Lambo closer, grinding his hips against the younger man's. The sensations it produced were entirely new to the teen, and right then Lambo swore he would do whatever it took to feel them again. He began to grind back in response, feeling his control slowly slip away.

"Not here," Shamal grabbed Lambo's hand and led him to one of the many bedrooms in the Vongola mansion. Lambo was worried the older man would kill himself trying to get up the stairs, but he was surprisingly coherent for a drunk man. Aside from his inability to realise Lambo's gender, his slightly slurred speech, and the face that he occasionally stumbled, Shamal seemed just fine. His determination to get his "girl" alone seemed to override most of the alcohol's side effects.

Lambo briefly wondered how Shamal would react when he inevitably realised that the girl he was hooking up with had some...unexpected parts.

He pushed the thoughts away, though, as Shamal hooked two fingers into the waistband of his jeans, pulling their lower bodies together. He then used his free hand to caress Lambo's chest and was slightly disappointed when his prey wasn't well-endowed at all. Shamal wasn't going to let that stop him, though. He'd been with a variety of women, and he knew that there were other ways to please both them and himself.

Quickly the older man's fingers ghosted down Lambo's chest to the top of his jeans and began to unbuckle them. He was very good at multitasking; as he was unbuckling the jeans his mouth was busy kissing, licking, and sucking various parts of the teen's torso. He got Lambo's jeans open, slid his hand down smoothly, and felt something both familiar yet unfamiliar.

Lambo had been lost in sensation up until this point, but then he tensed as Shamal's hand gripped his penis and gave a few experimental pumps, as if checking to make sure it was real. The teen held his breath and prayed that Shamal would be too drunk to care.

Luck, it seemed, had abandoned Lambo. "What the-" Shamal backed away and switched on the lights, revealing a flustered Lambo struggling to get his pants buckled. "Lambo! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know, Doctor. _You're_ the one that seduced _me_," His embarrassment had caused him to be defensive and bolder than usual.

Lambo struggled to hide his smirk as Shamal struggled to find the right words. Flashes of confusion, comprehension, anger, and arousal displayed themselves on Shamal's flushed cheeks.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"You were very... _persuasive_." The teen couldn't help but grin sheepishly at the older man.

"Lambo, you know that I don't treat men. What makes you think I'd want to have sex with one?"

Lambo had to think about that for a moment. He couldn't put it into words, but he had a sneaking suspicion that there was a hidden side to Doctor Shamal that was covered up by his womanising. A hidden side the man had tried to ignore; a hidden side the Lightning guardian wanted to explore. Lambo didn't care if that meant he was gay; he just wanted to satisfy his own desires.

"Well...you're drunk and horny, and I'm available and most willing. Do you need a better reason?" Lambo prayed that he sounded more confident than he felt.

After a brief pause, Shamal seemed to accept Lambo's logic, shut the lights off again, and pushed Lambo onto the four-post bed. The fifteen-year-old grinned then pulled Shamal in for a deep, lust-laced kiss.

Lambo was starting to like Christmas parties.

~END~


End file.
